


Keep Calm

by dee_double_u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas helps him, Dean Hates Flying, In Public, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is afraid of flying, and TSA Castiel Novak can't have him scaring the passengers.</p><p>For Jennalyn because she's perf <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdjensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdjensen/gifts).



Cas stared at the man before him, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. “Afraid of flying?” he asked, walking over and scanning the man’s body, paying special attention to muscled areas. Damn, he was stacked.

Dean figured if he shook anymore he would end up just collapsing. He *hated* flying. Why couldn’t they just drive to Portland? They HAD to fly. “Uh, yeah,” he said, taking comfort in the cute TSA agent currently scanning him. “Ya know, there’s the whole take off thing, and we could lose altitude, or the engine could stop working, or we could hit another plane and break a wing or some shit,” he prattled on, feeling his chest tighten. 

Cas saw the other passengers look over and sighed. “Come with me, sir,” Cas said, waving a hand. He was going to make everyone else panic if he didn’t stop this. He took Dean’s arm, leading him to one of the exam rooms. He closed the door, locking it behind him. “Sir,” he said slowly. “We’re going to be fine.” He looked the man over, slowly. “What’s your name?”

"Dean," he answered slowly. The agent in front of him had eyes that looked like the ocean, and Dean stared. He shook off his nerves, taking a flirty stance and smirking. "You draggin’ me in here to take advantage of me, agent…Novak?" He asked, reading the name tag. 

Cas laughed, the sound low in his throat. “Well, I hadn’t planned on it, but…is there a way you’d prefer to be calmed down, sir? We can’t have you alarming the other passengers.” Cas walked over, and Dean tugged him close.

"I have a good idea," he purred, leaning over and capturing Cas’ lips in a hot kiss. He pressed their crotches together, gripping Cas’ ass and grinding. The other man groaned, rubbing back just as hard. "Fuck," Dean growled, unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out. "Pants down…"

"Ah ah, I’m the agent in charge here," Cas said, gripping Dean’s chin. "I’ll tell you what to do. Now, drop your pants. I have to inspect the packaging." He didn’t bother waiting; Dean was already going pliant under him. "I knew you had to be a bottom," he chuckled, making Dean flush as Cas tugged Dean’s jeans down. His mouth watered and he groaned. "Big boy," he says, dropping his own pants. His cock was hard and flushed already, and he gripped his and Dean’s together, starting to stroke them both. 

Dean had to bite into Cas’ shoulder to keep from crying out. He knew he had a tendency to be a little subby, but Cas brought out the big power bottom in him. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned, thrusting into his hand. “Fuck, please…”

Cas laughed in his ear, the laugh cut off by a groan as Dean caused friction between both of them. He kept stroking, mouthing at Dean’s neck. “God, I want to fuck you so badly,” he groaned. “I won’t, but I want to. I’m going to let your get on the plane thinking about-god!-this and me, and give you something else to think about besides the flight…think about me fucking you into the table with my dick. Will that help?”

Dean was a puddle under the TSA agent, a limp and horny mess. “Yes,” he panted, holding his shoulders as he fucked into Cas’ hand. “Yes, please! I’m so close, please…”

"Then come," Cas panted, and he felt Dean’s dick tighten, then felt his hand coated in come. The pressure and warmth pushed him over the edge and he came as well, their come mixed together in his hand. He swallowed, panting and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He cleaned them both up gently, throwing it in the trash. "Better?" He asked, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

"Yeah," Dean panted, swallowing thickly. "That was…damn." He smiled at the kiss, leaning over and giving Cas a proper one. "So, can I get your number, for when I come back over again?" 

Cas thought about it, smiling a little. He normally wouldn’t have, but if Dean was this good in a quickie…He pulled out a pen, writing it on the back of Dean’s hand. “Go on, you’re gonna miss your flight.” 

Dean sat up, groaning a little as he tucked himself back in his pants. He looked at the number as he walked out, grinning at Sam. “Let’s fly!”


End file.
